


Death's Cold Kiss

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Happy October!, Multi, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: Michael used to be a vampire slayer, but that is long behind him. Or he thought so, before someone long thought dead shows back up at his door.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Halloween themed fic of October for me. So-slight spoilers-this doesn't turn out good for the vampire slayers. I'm was going for creepy and I hope I achieved that.

Mica walked up next to Lindsay, silently observing the house before them. The crescent moon barely shown through the clouds but Mica could see clear as day. The trees surrounding them obscured the two girls from anyone who happened to be looking through the windows, though Lindsay had assured Mica that no one was home right now.

“So.” Mica finally spoke up. “This is where he’s been hiding?”

“Yeah. Took me forever to find him.” Lindsay grumbled. “And the others are still out there somewhere.”

“Well, they are professionals.” Mica shrugged. “Are you certain, though? You know what happened to the last guy who told Master he had found them?”

“Oh I’m sure.“ Lindsay turned to smile at Mica. It was more like a snarl with her long, pointy fangs bared. “With the boys found, our clan will be complete. And Michael will be the first.”

~

Michael Jones remembers the days when he didn’t always look over his shoulder. Sure, it was when he was sixteen, but he remembers them.

That was before he came home to find a man standing over his dead parents. Before he became aware of things that go bump in the night. Before he found out _vampires_ were real. Before he met Geoff and the rest of the gang that called themselves Achievement Hunter. Before the long years where they became his best friends and then, lovers.

And then there was the Incident. And now he was here, opening the door to his house where nothing but silence greeted him. Michael held in a sigh. He missed the glory days, but those were far behind him. Now he was an electrician.

Making his way to the kitchen, Michael contemplated what he wanted to eat. But he wasn’t that hungry, hadn’t been hungry in a long time and if it wasn’t for the fact that he had to eat to survive, he wasn’t sure he would.

Not for the first time, he wondered if they made the right choice. To disband. It seemed like the right thing to do after Ray…after the Incident, but maybe they could have held together. Michael constantly found his mind wondering to the others. Geoff had declared he would still continuing fighting and Michael had no doubt that Jack followed their once-leader. They always went together. He hoped the two of them were still alive.

He wasn’t sure what Ryan was doing. After the decision to go their own way, the man had just disappeared. Ryan had always been the flightiest of the group, was always a step away from running so it didn’t surprise them, though Michael knew it upset the other Gents. They had been on the cusps of something, of getting together, and he had no doubt that they were hoping Ryan would join them too.

Whenever Michael thought about the other lads, his heart ached. They _had_ been something, the four of them. But with one of them gone, the others seemed to fall apart. Gavin went back to England, back to Dan to do who knows what. And Jeremy…Jeremy had _tried_ , had tried so hard to keep them together. Being the newest to the group, both to Achievement Hunter and to be added to their relationship, even with Ray gone and Michael and Gavin falling apart, Jeremy had hoped and tried to keep them together.

It hadn’t worked.

Michael sighed, staring blankly into his freezer. Maybe he should try to track Jeremy down. At least to apologize for the way he handled things. Turning that thought over in his mind, Michael grabbed a microwaveable dinner and shut the door. And almost shit his pants when he noticed a body standing next to him out of the corner of his eye.

Instincts kicking in, Michael threw his dinner at the intruder before hightailing it out of there. He had some of his old weapons stashed around, hidden from any visitors. Because there was no way this wasn’t a vampire, no way a robber was that quiet as to sneak up on Michael.  

Michael made it to a couple of steps inside his living room before he was tackled to the ground. Throwing his head back, Michael hoped to catch the vamp by surprise so he could wiggle out. Instead, though, his head was caught and smashed back into the ground. Blinking owlishly, Michael couldn’t help groaning as he was flipped over. But he still had enough sense to cover his neck.

The person on top of him chuckled. “Still have some fight in you. Good. I’m glad.”

Michael’s eyes flew open and he stared up at the face above him. The face he didn’t think he would ever see again. The face that he last saw pulling him out of a flaming house before running back in to get Geoff. The face of a man who should be dead.

“Ray.” He croaked out.

Ray smiled down at him, showing off his… Fuck, fangs. Horror was crippling Michael, making him unable to move or think or say anything. 

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Ray wouldn’t stop smiling. Now that Michael had stopped moving, he could feel that unearthly coolness of Ray’s skin penetrating his clothes.

“You’re dead.” Was all Michael was able to come up with.

Ray shrugged, still fucking smiling. “Yeah, in a way, I am. But I’m also so _alive_ , Michael.”

“You’re. Dead.” Michael repeated. “I saw you die.”

“You thought you saw me die. There’s a difference. But as you can see, here I am.” Finally, that stupid, fucking fang-filled smile dropped, replaced with a pout. “Aren’t you happy to see me?”

“No.” Michael tried pushing Ray off, but the other was strong. So strong. Stronger than when he had been alive. “I’m not fucking happy to see you. You died, Ray. And now you’re a fucking vampire.”

Ray rolled his eyes. “Yadda, yadda, yadda, vampires are bad, yadda, yadda, we must kill all vampires. Yeah, I know. But guess what?” Ray leaned close and Michael felt so very trapped, not even being able to lean his head back. “Geoff was wrong and you’re wrong. And I’m here to show you that.”

Michael spat into Ray’s face and took the chance to throw all his weight to the side. The distraction worked and Michael was able to slip free, running straight for his entertainment center. He was able to throw open the cabinets and grab his gun before a hand around his ankle pulled him back.

Cocking the gun, Michael turned and pointed it straight at Ray, who had started to crawl over him. “There are silver bullets in this gun, Ray.” Michael warned. He wished he could say his voice was steady, but there was a waver there.

Ray picked up on it too, smiling that awful smile again. “Michael, baby, you don’t want to do that.”

“Don’t I?” Michael asked, ignoring the way his heart skipped at the word baby. _Not Ray, not Ray, not my Ray._ He thought.

Ray kept smiling, and slowly crawled forward.

“Ray.” Michael warned again.

“You don’t want to do it. You _won’t_ do it.” Ray taunted, still moving. “You won’t shoot your Ray. Not your buddy, not your pal. Not the man who knows every inch of your skin and how you think and how you move.” That last part was whispered as Ray straddled Michael’s waist.  “I know you, Michael. And I know you won’t shoot.”

Michael couldn’t stand it, looking into those eyes he loved so much. Now there was a hint of red. Beautiful brown tainted by the undead. Closing his eyes, he fired the gun.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Was whispered into the shell of his ear.

Michael was flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling with his hand pinned down to the floors. His gun was thrown somewhere. “You’re not my Ray.” Michael whispered, refusing to show any reaction as the vampire moved from his ear to his neck.

“But I am.” Ray augured, giving little kitten licks along the skin. “I am your Ray, Michael. You have to accept that.”

“No I don’t.” Michael growled. “Just fucking shut up and kill me, you bloodsucker.”

“Oh Michael. My dear Michael. Is that why you think I’m here?” Ray sat back up so he could look Michael in the face. “To kill you? Well,” He chuckled. “I supposed you’re sort of right.”

It took Michael a second, to understand. When he did, he started thrashing. “No. No, you fucker. No you don’t.”

 “You’ll love it Michael. I promise you.” Ray continued, seemingly not even bothered by Michael’s struggling. “Oh. I know. How about you talk to someone else who changed their mind. That’ll settle you.”

“I don’t think I need to talk to fucking anyone, you fucking asshole. Let me go-“

“Hello, Michael.”

Michael stilled, recognizing the voice. Turning his head to the side, his eyes meet boots. Slowly, Michael dragged his sight up long pants legs and a black shirt with tattooed covered arms in front of it. Finally, his eyes met familiar blue ones and his heart sunk into his stomach.

“Geoff.” Michael’s voice cracked, unable to believe what he was seeing.

“Hey, buddy. Good to see you again.” Geoff smiled and there is was. Those fucking fangs.

“Geoff, tell Michael how you changed your views about vampires.” Ray’s voice brought Michael back slightly.

“Michael, you’re not going to believe how different I feel. It’s so amazing. I feel powerful, like I could do anything. And Ray takes such good care of us.”

“Us?” Oh God, no. Please.

Geoff smirked. “Remember? Where I go, Jack does too. We’re a package.”

Not Jack. Not sweet, kind Jack who hated even the sight of blood. Who always cleaned and patched them up after difficult fights. “How could you do that, you fucker? To Jack?”

“Ray freed us, Michael. And Jack wanted it. Oh yes.” Geoff’s smirk widened. “By the end of it, Jack was begging for it. You’ll be begging for it too.”

“Fuck you. Burn in hell. I’d rather you kill me.” Michael screamed.

“Shh, shh, Michael. Don’t you see what I’m doing?” Ray asked, petting Michael’s hair.

Michael snarled. “Ruining our family?”

Ray sighed. “No. I’m bringing it back together. I’m not just a regular vampire, Michael. I’m a Master.”

“Shit.” Michael breathed out. Master Vampires were big deals. A regular vampire had amazing strength and unbelievable speed. But a Master Vampire had double that of a normal vampire with the bonus of a few extra abilities, such as hypnotization and being able to blur human memory.

Vampires, believe it or not, were social creatures. They stuck together in groups, or clans. A Master Vampire was the head of a clan. Most vampires in a clan were created by the Master. Because of that, the Master had a special bond with the other vampires.

What really made Ray being a Master so surprising and terrifying was that…it should be impossible for one that’s only a few years old like him. Master Vampires were vamps that had been around for hundreds of years. It took time to get used to being a vampire and then it took time to get used to perfecting the abilities that came with being undead. And there was the fact that they had to cut away from their own Masters to set out on their own. Technically, it shouldn’t be possible for a baby like Ray.

“How?” Michael demanded. “How the fuck?”

Ray chuckled, before grabbing Michael’s chin and jerking it up so the two of them were looking eye-to-eye. “I’m the best. I’ve always been the best. You used to praise me for being so good.”

“That was before you turned my friends into blood-sucking leeches.” Michael spat.

Ray shook his head, his grip tightening. “You still don’t get it. I’m helping us. After my…awakening, I found out you guys had split apart. Even my lads weren’t together and I can’t have that. So I’ve started to rebuild the Achievement Hunter, as my clan. I found Geoff down in Brazil and through him I awoke Jack. Of course, I couldn’t let the poor lovebirds be without their third, so I helped them track down Ryan. Crazy fucker was all the way in Russia. From there, we’ve found and awakened the other members.”

“The lads…you didn’t…” Michael was getting that sickening feeling again at the thought the other lads having the same dead look Ray and Geoff did.

“Not yet.” It almost came out as a growl, Ray looking over at Geoff. Geoff stood straighter. “But that’s about to change. Right, Geoff?”

Geoff nodded. “Trevor and Matt are down in Louisiana. They said they were closing in on Jeremy. Ryan’s in England. He has Dan, so Gavin shouldn’t be too far behind.”

“No!” Michael shouted at the same time Ray said “Good, good.”

Michael glared up at him. “Don’t you dare touch them.”  

“They are mine. Like you are mine.” Ray looked down, eyeing the pale skin of Michael’s neck. He licked his lips. “You are mine, Michael. And you will have realize this by the end of the night.”

“Fuck you, fuck you, fu-mmph.” Michael reeled back in shock as Ray crashed their lips together.

The kiss was cold and lethargic and…who was Michael kidding. It was Ray. The kiss was like how they used to kiss, just as passionate as it used to be. It burned Michael down to the core and he couldn’t help it. He kissed back.

He felt Ray grin against his mouth, realizing his mistake too late. By then, Ray had grabbed the back of his head and brought him closer, his tongue worming its way into Michael’s mouth. Michael couldn’t help gasping as a cold hand snuck under his uniform to run up his side.

Ray pulled back, grinning at how red Michael’s face was. “Your reactions are as beautiful as I remember them.”

That made Michael blush harder and curly-haired man looked away from that knowing look. “Doesn’t mean I want to be turned.” Sighing, he looked back at Ray. “Please, Ray. Let me go. I don’t want this.”

“Oh, Michael.” Ray gave him such a pitying look. “That’s what they all say.”

“It’s going to be great, Michael.” Geoff reassured, squatting down next to them. “Being awoken and being back together, isn’t that what you want?”

“Not if means I have to kill others to live.” Michael argued.

“Their lives are worthless, Michael. They’re only good for furthering your own.” Geoff responded.

“That’s not the Geoff I remember. The Geoff I remember would rather stab himself than ever say those things. You used to protect people, Geoff, not kill them.”

“That’s before I was shown the truth.” Geoff patted Michael on the head. “Don’t worry, you’ll change your mind.” Then he stood up and turned leave.

“Wait-no. No. Geoff, please. Please, Geoff, don’t let him do this, Geoff. Please.” Michael screamed and shouted till Geoff closed the door behind him.

“Michael, calm down. Calm down.” Ray’s words did anything but calm Michael down.

“I don’t want this, Ray. Please, don’t.” Michael pleaded once more, trying to reach to the human he once knew.

Ray smiled. It would have looked serene if it wasn’t for those fangs peeking out. “Everything will be different when it’s over. Don’t you worry.” He leaned down to lick at the skin of Michael’s neck again. “Everything will be ok when you wake up.”

Michael could feel tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. That was it. The fight left him. All he could do was close his eyes and wait for his humanity to disappear.

He almost hopped that, as sharp teeth pierced his skin, that Ray would lose control and kill him.

~

The door opened, silently as Geoff could manage. It wouldn’t matter, Ray could sense whenever his clan members were near. But, unlike any other times, Ray wouldn’t let anything interrupt the awakening of Michael. It had been years since he had seen his boys, his lads. Only Ray could awaken them how they needed.

When he walked into the living room, it was to Ray petting down Michael’s face. Michael was completely still, chest not moving at all.

“It is done.” Ray’s voice was loving, eyes not leaving the lifeless ones of Michael. Geoff smiled, softly, remembering the way Ray had touched him, helping him into his new life. Ray would be extra careful with his boys. 

“He’ll love his new life.” Geoff shook the phone in his hand. “He’ll love it even more when it has the others in it.”

That got Ray to look up. “You found them?”

Geoff nodded. “Trevor and Matt have convinced Jeremy to meet with them in a couple of days. They should be able to hold him till we get there.”

Ray smiled, looking back down at Michael. “Any news on Gavin?”

“Once Dan awakens, then he should be able to lead Ryan to where Gavin is.” Geoff confirmed.

“Good. Good.” Ray crocked his fingers at Geoff, the man obediently walking over and kneeling down so he was eye-level with his Master. Ray cupped his cheek. “You’ve done so well.”

“Anything to bring the family back together.” Geoff replied, though he couldn’t help blushing under the praise.

“Anything for the family.” Ray leaned forward to give Geoff an opened mouth kiss. It was short and sweet and Geoff couldn’t help leaning forward into it.  Laughing, Ray backed off. “Hey, save that for Jack and Ryan.”

“Of course. But that doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate you.” Geoff winked. He looked down at Michael, smiling. “Hurry up, buddy. We’re all waiting for you to join us.”

“Seems like I’ve been waiting forever for this moment.” Ray said. “It’ll only be complete when all three of them are mine again.”

Geoff nodded. “There was no other feeling like the one when Ryan became Jack and I’s.”

“After Michael awakens, he’ll find Andy and that will be everyone.”

“Our family, back together again.” Geoff breathed out.

“Our family, complete.” Ray leaned down to kiss Michael’s cold lips. “And all mine, forever and ever.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray finds the lads and the family is complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone who commented on the last chapter. I hope you find this chapter just as good. Also, this chapter has multiple changing povs, so I hope it isn't too confusing.

The world was dull, with no sound or light filtering through. Michael felt like he was floating in water, where nothing could reach him. Everything was so peaceful, Michael wanted to stay in it forever.

Unfortunately, something was pulling him towards the surface. First, it was a tickling in the back of his throat. A burning sensation that grew hotter by the second. It got to the point where Michael wanted to tear into the soft flesh, rip open his own throat, anything to reach that scratch. But his arms felt like lead and it left Michael paralyzed, withering in pain.

The other thing that was disturbing his peace was a voice, reaching out to him. It was faint at first, a slight buzzing in his ear. But as the burning in his throat grew, so did the buzzing, till, as the burning became unbearable, he could make out words.

“Michael….it’s time, Michael….time for you to wake up.”

The voice was soft and beckoning, a voice that was familiar to Michael. The voice seemed to calm the burning slightly, making Michael want to reach it more. He struggled against the water, forcing his arms to move and claw his way to the top. It seemed like ages before he started making any progress at all.

The voice kept talking and Michael kept clawing and together they broke the surface.

Michael woke with a gasp, eyes wide as he chest heaved. He was choking, the water threatening to pull him back under. But that voice was there, instructing Michael on how to get his footing.

Finally, Michael blinked and the world came back to him. There was a face above him, one Michael couldn’t quite put a name to, not when he was still trying to place where he was. The face smiled down at him and cupped his cheek. “Hey, Michael. There you are.”

Michael coughed, blinking rapidly. The light was bright, bringing tears to his eyes. He tried to talk, but his throat was still burning.

“Shh, shh, Michael. It’s ok, don’t speak. We have just what you need.”

There was a crash and Michael flinched, the sound loud to his ears. Again he was shushed as the sounds grew louder. There were screams of terrors and crying for help and what sounded like a body being dragged. “Quite down, you’re scaring him.” The voice above him chastised.

“Scaring him?” Again, Michael flinched at the shrill voice. “You’ve fucking kidnapped me, you freak! Let me go.”

The voice started shouting more obscenities before it suddenly fell silent. Then, there was this most amazing smell to ever hit Michael’s nostrils. The burning flared even more and Michael whimpered. He wanted that smell, had to have it. His head fell to the side, moving so sluggishly, until his eyes fell upon what assumed was the source.  

It was a girl, lying down next him. But Michael couldn’t make sense of any of her features. His entire focus was on the color red, splashed across the ground and dripping from the gap in her neck. Michael licked his lips, vision narrowing down till all he could see was red.

“You like that?” It was that voice again, now whispering in his ear. “You want it?”

It took Michael a second, but he was able to nod, not taking his eyes of the women.

“Does it burn, Michael? Do you want relief?” Again, Michael nodded. “You can have it.”

Michael moaned. The voice chuckled and the pressure on Michael’s chest disappeared. Hands were helping him to his knees and then helped him crawl across the ground towards the woman. Another person, another voice, kneeled down, turning the woman’s head so the gap widened. “Here you go, buddy. Eat your fill.”

This close, the delicious scent took over, driving Michael wild. With the other’s permission, he dug in. The taste that burst across his taste buds had Michael craving more, even going so far as to rip the flesh apart further so he could drink every last drop.

Someone was petting his hair, cooing at him. “Good, Michael. Don’t eat so fast, there’s more where that came from. Quench your thirst.”

Michael drank, and drank, and drank some more, until there was nothing left to drink. Then the hand in his hair was pulling him back to look up at the voice. Now that the burning wasn’t all consuming, Michael was able to focus more on his surroundings.

“Ray?” He croaked, blinking as he realized that he could recognize the voice.

“Yeah, it’s me, baby.” Ray continued to card his fingers through Michael’s curls.

“Wh-“ Michael coughed again. The burning had died a little, but it was still there. “What’s going on?”

“You’re awakening, Michael. It’s ok, these things take time. You’ll get used to everything.”

“It burns.” Michael whined, wrapping a hand around his throat. “Here. It burns here.”

“I know, I know. You need something to cool it, right?” Michael nodded. Ray looked to the side, at the other voice. Michael turned too and blinked, surprised to find he recognized the face as Geoff. “Go get another one.”

“I’ll bring two more, make sure he gets completely filled.” Geoff smiled at Michael, one arm reaching forward to ruffle his hair. “You did good, buddy. I’m going to bring back something that will stop the burning.”

All Michael could do was nod, still out of it. Geoff gave him another smile before the older man left. Once the door closed, Ray pulled Michael till he was practically in Ray’s lap.

“My Michael. I’m so proud of you. You did so well.” Ray cooed into his ear.

“What’s going on, Ray? Why is everything so bright? Why do I burn?” Michael mumbled into Ray’s shoulder, shutting his eyes. He couldn’t remember much past the water. Everything was slightly muddling together.

“I’ll explain everything after you feed and get some rest.” Ray replied. He pulled Michael back slightly, so he could kiss Michael’s plush lips. “I wish I had time to train you, to get you acquainted with your new life. But I have go awaken Jeremy and Gavin.” Ray kissed Michael again, harder this time. “After though. After, we’re all together again, I’ll spend eternity making sure my family has everything they could want.”

“Jeremy…and Gavin?” Michael asked. Their faces flashed across his mind and he purred.

“Yeah, Jeremy and Gavin. Our mates. The missing pieces of our clan.”

“I want Jeremy and Gavin.” Michael mumbled, hugging Ray tighter.

“I do too, but we have to wait for them to come around to our life. But think of all the time we get to spend together when they do.”

Michael smiled. “I’d like that. I’ve missed you Ray.”

Ray smiled back. “I missed you too. My little Michael. Our family is coming together. You like that right?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I want our family to be together?”

Ray’s smiled widened even more. “That’s my Michael.”

~

Jeremy sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. Meeting with Trevor and Matt seemed like the right thing to do, it’s been so long since he last saw them, but what should he say? What _could_ he say?

When they disbanded, Jeremy needed time to get over his heartbreak. So he headed off for parts unknown, where no one could contact him. Later, after he calmed down, he went back to America and found a home in Louisiana. With finding a home, came the thought of finding a family. And wondering how his old one was doing.

Should he go back to vampire hunting, and if so, should he tried to get in contact with Jack and Geoff? Should he be like Michael, and try for a normal life? Should he call Michael and try for a do-over? What about Gavin?

The more Jeremy thought about it, the more he was unsure what he should do. Then, out of the blue, he got a text from Matt, explaining that Trevor and him were in town and wanted to catch up. Jeremy knew the two were also still in the vampire slaying business, and wondered if maybe this chat was more than wanting friends to come back together.

If they asked him to help on a hunt, what should he do?

Jeremy shook his head. He knew what he would do. They were his friends and he could never deny them anything, even if it was to get back in the same business that killed his boyfriend and destroyed his family.

Deep in thought, Jeremy didn’t notice a figure following him, sticking close to the shadows. He didn’t notice until he was suddenly dragged into a nearby alleyway. The surprise lasted only a second before old instinct kicked in and Jeremy kicked out, knocking his attack down. Jeremy followed, aiming for landing on the other and throwing all his weight into that. His attacker let out an _‘oof’_ and Jeremy stopped dead, with his hands around the other’s throat.

“Trevor?” Jeremy asked, baffled.

“Hey Jeremy.” Trevor grinned up at Jeremy and that’s when it hit him.

The slight red to his eyes and the pointy canines. Jeremy reared back, shock overcoming every thought. So of course, he didn’t see the other person entering the alleyway.

“Long time, no see.” Was whispered into his ear. Then everything turned black.

~

When Jeremy woke, it was on a bed in what appeared to be a hotel room. The room was completely blank, nothing but the single bed and a T.V. Jeremy attempted to sit up but was stopped by his arms being bound to the headboard. Jeremy groaned, head thumping back against the pillow. He was so fucked.

His mind was still reeling from the sight of Trevor. As a vampire. How’d was Trevor caught, let alone turned? Geoff had made sure each and every one of them were trained to prevent that possibility. They’d all rather die than get turned. So how did Trevor turn?

Fear shot through Jeremy. If Trevor was turned, what about Matt? Did Matt also get turned? Or, and the worst possible or was, was Matt Trevor’s first meal? Newly turned vampires cannot control their appetites and usually attacked anything in reach when first waking up. It wasn’t unusual for humans in the media to report that a psychopath was on a killing spree when in reality it was a newbie vampire trying to quench it’s new found thirst.

If Matt had been close to Trevor when Trevor was turned, then it was very possible that Trevor ripped Matt’s throat out without even realizing what he had done.

Jeremy was brought out of his spiral of fear by the door opening. It was Trevor, with a tray of some good smelling food. “Oh good, your awake. Just in time for something to eat. I know we skipped dinner, sorry about that, but I got some take out. I hope that’s a good replacement.”

Jeremy stared at him, not able to say a word.

Trevor looked from him to the food in his hand. “What? You don’t like chicken?”

“You’re a fucking vampire, Trevor.”

“Ah. That.” Trevor sat down at the foot of the bed, sitting the tray next to him. “So. I’m a vampire.”

“You’re a fucking vampire.” Jeremy repeated.

“Hey you don’t have to tell me twice. I figured that out, thanks to these bad boys.” Trevor pointed to his fangs.

“How?” Jeremy asked.

“Well, it usually happens when another vampire makes a blood exchange and then-“

“Trevor, you know what I mean.” Jeremy growled.

“You’re no fun.” Trevor started rubbing Jeremy’s leg in attempt to calm him. “Fine, spoilsport. The family’s getting back together, Jeremy. And when it does, it’s going to be glorious.”

“What?” Jeremy shouted, jerking his leg away.

“Isn’t that great? All of us, back together like we used to be?” Trevor ignored the way Jeremy was now kicking at him.

“You’re a vampire, Trevor. You know, the things we hunt?”

Trevor frowned. “You mean the things you _used_ to hunt. You gave up hunting.”

Jeremy scowled back at him. “You know why I quit.”

“And that’s why this is a good thing.” Jeremy blinked and suddenly Trevor was there, in front of him, eyes staring into his. Jeremy recoiled at those intruding red in his eyes. “Don’t you see, Jeremy? The family is back and now we can never be broken up again.”

“We can also never be whole again. Not without Ray. This whole plan is ridicules and whoever thought it up is lying to you.”

Trevor smirked, a wide sort of thing. “I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised tomorrow. Now.” He clapped his hands together, straightened his back and reached for the food tray. “I’m sure you’re hungry. You need to eat and sleep. Got to get plenty of rest of the big day tomorrow.”

“Trevor, no. No, Trevor-“ Jeremy nearly chocked as Trevor shoved a piece of popcorn chicken in his mouth. Jeremy tried to open his mouth again to plead with the other, but Trevor kept shoving food in.

“Big, big day tomorrow. You’ll be family again, Jeremy, and then think of all the adventures we can have.” There was a far off look in Trevor’s eyes, one that scared Jeremy down to his core. “You’ll be ours, forever and forever.”

~

Jeremy didn’t catch a wink of sleep. Between trying to escape and worrying over what Trevor planned to do, there was no way Jeremy could have slept. By the time his door opened again, his arms were sore and his eyes were heavy.

Looking over, Jeremy noted that Trevor entered first, this time with no food tray. Then came Matt and Jeremy was hit with twin feelings of relief and sorrow. Relief that Matt didn’t end up as food at some point and sorrow at the red in Matt’s eyes too. Trevor and Matt had been Jeremy’s friends before they joined Achievement Hunter and the three had always been close. The fact that the closeness was now ripped away at them being undead made Jeremy’s chest ache.

But those feelings were nothing compared to what he felt when Ray stepped through the door last.

Jeremy’s whole body jerked in surprise, his mouth gaping as Ray, fucking godman Ray, smiled and waved at him. His heart started beating faster and Jeremy couldn’t help the massive amount of joy that filled him.

That was all crushed as the realization hit him. Ray was also a vampire and Trevor’s words made much more sense now.

Gritting his teeth, Jeremy beat down the part of him that was giddy at the sight of Ray and forced himself to put on his nastiest face. He will not be swayed, not even by the sight of the one he thought long lost.

“Jeremy.” It was so hard for Jeremy to not respond to the sound of Ray’s voice, especially after so long of not hearing it. “It’s so good to see you again.”

Jeremy refused to say anything.

Ray frowned. “Are you not happy to see me? I thought it would have been a relief after thinking I was dead.”

Again, Jeremy refused to say anything, just watched as Matt and Trevor stood to the side while Ray strolled forward to kneel by his head. His eyes flicked up to Jeremy’s hair and the vampire grinned. “You dyed your hair, just like you always said you would. Blue is a good look on you.”

Jeremy glared at Ray.

Ray sighed. “Come on, Jeremy, give me something. I want today to be a joyous day for us. Another part of our family, added, and another lad given back to me.”

“What, no.” Jeremy finally spoke up. “I’m not doing shit.”

“You don’t want to get back together?” Ray frowned down at him. “Didn’t you miss me?”

“Of course I did. You know I did. No matter how much I love you, though, that doesn’t change the fact that you’re now a vampire. And I can’t love you like that.”

“Oh Jeremy.” Ray sighed, sitting down on the bed next to him. “Why do you have to hurt me this way? You and Michael were always the difficult ones. Always thought alike and fought the same. But that’s ok. If Michael can change his mind, then surly you can too.”

“Wait, what?” Jeremy sputtered. “Michael? What’d you do to Michael?”

“There’s no need to worry. Michael is with Geoff, learning how to control himself. He’s taken to awakening nicely.”

“You bastard.” Jeremy spat. “You fucking turned him?”

“Of course I did.” Ray moved, faster than Jeremy could keep up. The vampire was straddling him, bending down and looking Jeremy in the eyes. He smiled, showing off his fangs. Jeremy recoiled. “How else will we spend eternity together? You forget Jeremy,” Ray grabbed Jeremy’s hair and slammed his head back against the pillow, so they were looking at each other. “You’re mine. All of you are mine and will always be mine.”

Jeremy gasped as Ray pulled his head back more, exposing his throat. “Ray.” Jeremy groaned. “Ray, don’t.”

“Shh, my Jeremy. It’ll all be over soon.” Ray whispered against his skin. “Then you’ll see. See that you’re mine.”

When fangs pierced his flesh, Jeremy screamed.

~

Michael dropped the corpse, licking his lips of the blood that spilled over. “That was good.”

Hands wrapped around his waist and lips pressed against the back of his neck. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” Ray said. “Though you’re still such a messy eater.”

Michael grinned, leaning back into those arms. There was a sense of completeness whenever he was near Ray. He wanted to stay by his Master’s side forever. He didn’t know why he ever objected to this, to begin with. “At least I’m not like Jeremy.”

“Geoff sent you that picture too?” Ray asked. Michael nodded. “Remember, you used to do the same thing, tear the throat out of every person you saw.”

“Yeah, that was fun.” Michael turned around to give Ray a kiss. Ray smiled, bringing Michael closer so the kiss could deepen.

Finally, the two broke apart. Ray gave Michael’s ass a squeeze before turning to leave. “You don’t want to keep Gavin waiting any more do you?”

Michael followed, occasionally checking his phone for updates. Jeremy was back with the others, getting used to being a vampire. Him and Andy, who Michael had found in Canada. Michael had been able to visit them for a short while, but then Ray had gotten a call from Ryan. Dan had found Gavin. Unfortunately, Jeremy was still too new to be trusted around a human, especially if there’s going to be blood spilled, but Michael had proved he had enough control of himself to go along.

After all, what kind of boyfriend would he be if he missed his boi’s awakening?

The two of them walked side by side, until they reached the other side of the city. Michael flinched every now and then at the sound of sirens or other loud noises, his hearing still sensitive. Ray reached back and grasped his hand, letting the other vampire squeeze it anytime he flinched.

They stopped in front a building, a broken down thing with busted and boarded windows. In there was their final member of their family.

In a room near the top, they walked in to find Ryan sitting in a chair with Dan on the ground, rocking a sleeping Gavin back and forth. Michael looked at Ryan, an eyebrow raised.

“It’s fine.” Ryan dismissed, eyes not leaving the two on the ground. “Gavin’s scent seems to calm Dan down. He’s still new at this.”

“That makes sense. The two of them have always been close.” Michael turned his eyes to Ray, noticing the clenched fist and thin line of his lips. “But maybe we should separate them and get to awakening Gavin?”

Ryan glanced over at them, and Michael saw him taking notice of Ray too. “Right. Dan.”

Dan’s head popped up, responding to the sound of the one who made him. “Dan, your Master is here and he wants Gavin.” Dan clutched Gavin tighter, causing Gavin to squirm.

Ray growled.

“Dan.” Ryan stood up. “Let Ray have Gavin.”

Dan whimpered, looking over at Ray. Ray stood straighter, one hand reaching out. “Give me Gavin, Dan.” Michael shivered at the command, the power of a Master Vampire flowing over them. Even Ryan was affected, eyes now trained on their master and sweat beading down his face.

There was no way for Dan to resist that. The young vampire slowly stood up, cradling Gavin more, and walked towards Ray. All the jostling woke Gavin up, the Brit making small confused noises. Ray smiled, taking the human and bringing him over to the bed. Michael followed.

“Hey, Gavin. Long time no see, huh?”

“Ray?” Gavin rubbed at his eyes, trying to get the sleep from them. “Bloody hell, Ray, is that really you?”

“Yeah, Gavin it’s me. I’ve missed you.”

Gavin still looked confused. “But you’re dead? Aren’t you?”

“So everyone keeps saying.” Ray manhandled Gavin around till the Brit was kneeling, his long legs bracketing Ray’s. Ray kept his hands around Gavin’s waist.

“But…but…the fire? We checked. There were no survivors.” Gavin’s eyes kept roaming over Ray, like he couldn’t believe they were actually touching again.

“Like something as stupid as a fire could kill me.” Ray scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Michael’s hand joined Ray’s around Gavin’s waist. “If anything, Ray was going to die from a heart attack from all those fatty burgers he ate.”

“Hey.” Ray slapped Michael’s shoulder.

Gavin was still frowning. “Am I…dreaming?”

Ray smiled, flashing his fangs. Gavin gasped. “Is that what you want to think? That we’re figments of your imagination? That your dreaming?” Ray’s grip tightened, fingers digging into Gavin’s skin.

“Ray, Ray. Stop.” Gavin cried out, trying to wiggle free. But the vampire was too strong. Ray brought Gavin closer. “You’re hurting me.”

“Do you not want me here, Gavin?” Ray asked. “Would you rather I be a dream?”

“I-I…No. I mean.” Gavin looked down at him, tears in his eyes. “I saw your body, Ray. Burned to a crisp. And every night, I see you. I see you crying for help and there’s nothing I can do. I…I.” Gavin leaned down, hugging Ray. “I know I’m dreaming again, but this is the first time I’ve seen you not burning and screaming and I don’t want it to end.”

The room was silent save for Gavin’s quiet sobs. Ray held him and Michael patted his back. Finally, Michael pulled Gavin back. He looked at Ray, giving the other a brief kiss, before bringing Gavin in for a more heated kiss, exposing Gavin’s neck for Ray.

“That’s right, Gavin.” Ray whispered. “This is all a dream. You’re dreaming. And soon it’ll be all over.”

Gavin whimpered as Ray bit into his throat. Michael grinned against his lips. “It’s ok, Gavin, just breath. It’ll be all over soon.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Michael noticed that Ryan had pulled Dan closer, keeping a firm grip on him. Michael could see why. Even after having just eaten, Michael was still pulled towards the smell of blood. Mentally shaking himself, Michael distracted himself with Gavin.

As the more Ray drank, the weaker Gavin became, till he stopped responding anymore. When Gavin’s heart was barely beating, Michael detangled himself from the pile and went about setting them down along the bed. Gavin’s eyes stared up, blank. Ray was still attached to his neck, wet slurping sounds now the only thing to break the silence.

Finally, when Gavin’s heart stopped pumping, Ray pulled back. “My sweet Gavin. Soon, we’ll be together. And it won’t be a dream anymore.”

Ray bit into his hand, drawling his blood. He drank a mouthful before forcing Gavin’s mouth open. Michael smiled, petting Gavin’s hair.

Ray had done it. Their family was finally back together. Forever and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments And Criticisms Welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments And Criticisms Welcomed.


End file.
